destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tess Everis
Tess Everis est la dirigeante de la société commerciale Everversum. Histoire Âge de la Cité Tess Everis est née à la Cité après que ses parents aient fuit le Récif.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Grimoire : Inventaire // Économie // Argentum Elle a gagné sa place à la Tour à titre de technicienne pouvant régler tous les problèmes, et ce, quelle que soit la nature de ceux-ci. Elle a ensuite exercé plusieurs métiers variés, dont celui de responsable des commandes spéciales.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // Alliés de la Tour // Commandes spéciales. Tess Everis était le PNJ permettant de récupérer le contenu exclusif et/ou promotionnel (Coques de Spectre, Revêtements, Emblèmes et Passereaux). Un jour, elle a rencontré un Arcaniste Éveillé du nom de Fenchurch qui possédait une pièce d'Argentum correspondant à la signature numérique de celle que Tess avait hérité de sa grand-mère, l'amenant à penser qu'ils devaient être liés d'une quelconque manière. N'ayant aucun souvenir de sa vie passée, Fenchurch fût incapable de confirmer cette hypothèse mais décida néanmoins d'adopter le nom de famille de Tess et de la considérer comme sa nièce.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Grimoire : Inventaire // Économie // Argentum Suite à une blague ayant mal tourné, Fenchurch a été exilé de la Tour par l'Avant-Garde. Il a ensuite passé plusieurs années à explorer le système solaire, envoyant régulièrement des cartes postales à sa nièce. Guerre contre les Corrompus Peu avant la guerre contre les Corrompus, Tess est partie de la Tour sans que nous sachions où elle se rendait.Le 11 août 2015, Tess Everis a été retirée de la Tour (Patch 1.2.0.5) et remplacée par un kiosque près de la boutique d'Eva Levante. Ce kiosque a été remplacé par les kiosques de collection (Patch 2.0.0). Le 13 octobre 2015, Tess est revenue à la Tour avec un uniforme Everversum pour diriger sa toute nouvelle boutique. A son retour, elle et son oncle ont fondé la société commerciale Everversum. Fenchurch parcourt le système solaire à la recherche de nouveaux concepts et Tess s'occupe de tout le reste, du marketing aux affaires, en passant par la gestion de la personnalité parfois erratique de Fenchurch.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Grimoire : Inventaire // Économie // Everversum Théories et faits marquants * Tess Everis a tissé un important réseau de contacts. * Tess Everis a réalisé de nombreux travaux et écrits portant sur l'algèbre générale. Citations Sur Everversum * Bienvenue à Everversum, Gardiens ! * Everversum est ouvert ! * Everversum, une société familiale ! * Everversum, nous sommes les Clovis Bray de la mode ! * Everis, Tess Everis, articles originaux disponibles à Everversum. * La mission d'Everversum, c'est d'aider les Gardiens à s'exprimer ! * Vous vous demandez ce que c'est ? Jetez un œil ... * Prenez donc une photo ! Vous pourrez la regarder à volonté ... * Vous rendez-vous compte que ces articles sont très demandés ? * Vous ne trouverez pas de tels articles à la Cité ! Vous ne les trouverez nulle part ailleurs dans le Système, en fait ... * Prenez votre temps, Everversum ne va pas s'échapper. * Oui, il faut payer. Mais ça en vaut le coup ! * Vous savez comment obtenir de l'Argentum, n'est-ce pas ? * Consultez notre politique en matière de retour si vous avez des questions. Sur son oncle * Fenchurch s'est vraiment dépassé cette fois-ci ! * Ah, je vois : vous attendez la prochaine livraison ? C'est bien ! Enfin ... si Fenchurch se décide à la livrer ... * Je lui dirai ... * Fenchurch s'occupe du style et moi je m'occupe des affaires ... * Ne t'occupe que des articles, d'accord Fenchurch ? Laisse-moi gérer l'aspect commercial ... * D'accord Fenchurch, d'accord ... * Pas maintenant Fenchurch, j'ai des clients ... Sur ses conseils de mode * Vous avez bien mérité de vous offrir quelque chose ! * Ne soyez pas timide ... * Qu'avons-nous pour vous ? * Hmm ... Voyons si nous avons quelque chose de spécial pour vous ... * Bonjour Arcaniste, nous avons peut-être quelque chose de spécial pour vous ! * Voyons si je peux vous aider, Titan ... * Hmm ... Oui ... Cela devrait faire l'affaire ... * Une fois que vous aurez acheté ça, vous vous demanderez comment vous avez fait pour vous en passer ... Sur les Gardiens * Vous cherchez l'Avant-Garde ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ... * Oui Zavala, j'ai compris le message ... * Hmm ... Le Commandant part en guerre ? * Que me veut Cayde encore ? * D'accord Ikora, d'accord ... * Ne devriez-vous pas être dehors sous les tirs ennemis ? * Il y a beaucoup de Gardiens ... Désolée, j'ai du mal à me souvenir de tout le monde ... Divers * Bonjour, Gardien(ne) ! * Bonjour Arcaniste, quel bon vent vous amène ? * Vous me cherchiez ? * Êtes-vous perdu ? * Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? * Vous ne faites que regarder ? * Une mission spéciale ? * Ça ne devrait pas être un problème ... * Je peux m'en charger ! * Je peux m'en occuper ! * Intéressant ... * Oui ... * C'est nouveau ça ... * Ça doit être quelque chose d'important ... * Tout de suite ! * Hmm ... Ça devrait être intéressant ... * Hmm ... C'est bizarre ... * Ça ne va pas être facile ... * Moi je vais aller déjeuner ... * Prenez soin de vous ! * À la prochaine ! * Bonne journée ! * À bientôt, Gardien(ne) ! Traduction à trouver * "You know, Ikora always seems to know what people want out here, it's weird." * "Guardian, you know I can't help you unless Cayde gives me the thumbs up." * "*sigh* City looks peaceful down there..." * "Tess Everis, I work for the Vanguard, or the Tower, it's complicated..." * "What can Eververse do for you Guardian" Galerie Ancienne Tess.jpg|Tess Everis, lorsqu'elle était encore responsable des commandes spéciales. Responsable des commandes spéciales.jpg|La responsables des commandes spéciales dans son ancienne boutique. Tess dans sa boutique.jpg|Tess Everis, dans la boutique Everversum de la Tour. Références Catégorie:Marchands Catégorie:Everversum Catégorie:La Tour Catégorie:Éveillés Catégorie:Civils